Shinigami
thumb|268px|Shinigami Shinigami (littérallement : dieu de la mort) est le fondateur et directeur de Shibusen. Dans la version anglaise, il est souvent nommé Lord Death. Après avoir battu le Kishin Asura, Shinigami l'emprisonne mais, pour ce faire, il doit attacher son âme à Death City, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir de son périmètre. Il est donc la majeure partie du temps dans un miroir à l'intérieur de Shibusen. Personnalité Shinigami est un personnage léger et amusant qui se contente de peu mais qui sait devenir sérieux quand la situation l'exige. Son côté décontracté est apparu à force de côtoyer les meisters de Shibusen car, avant la création de l'école, il était sérieux, ne plaisantait jamais et ne pensait à rien d'autre que sa tâche. Bien que Spirit soit son Death Scythe, il n'hésite pas à lui administrer des "baffes de la mort" (ou Shinigami chop) lorsque celui-ci se laisse distraire ou qu'il le contrarie. Même si Shinigami aime rigoler et s'amuser il distribue souvent des baffes de la mort aux personnes qui divaguent trop. Shinigami est une personne très thumb|left|360px|Maître Shinigamioptimiste et observatrice. Il s’inquiète beaucoup pour ses élèves qui se battent contre de puissants ennemis. Shinigami est une personne téméraire et qui souhaite la paix dans le monde. Il aime énormément Kid,son fils. Bien qu'il soit autoritaire il est aussi très respecté, Shinigami est aussi une personne très compréhensive et généreuse. D'après Azusa, Shinigami est assez têtu comme son fils. Shinigami a un caractère comique il aime faire des blagues et rigoler, comme beaucoup d'autres personnages, malgré l'état de crise qui revient régulièrement à Shibusen. Shinigami a pour mission de faire respecter l'ordre et il n'a jamais transgressé les lois. Il est le créateur de tout le système de Shibusen (liste de Shinigami, lois ). Il possède aussi de grands capacités de leader. Apparence thumb|left|Le corps de ShinigamiShinigami est un personnage au design assez unique, en effet il semble être un tissu noir déchiqueté avec une forme vaguement humanoïde. Il se pourrait bien que Shinigami porte un grand manteau noir un peu déchiqueté, son manteau forme comme des épines, elle ne sont pas symétriques ce qui donne le coté "déchiqueté" de la chose. Il possède aussi un masque blanc avec trois trous, deux trous pour les yeux et un pour le nez. Le masque donne un visage à Shinigami, chaque trou est noir et ne laisse rien voir. Shinigami ne possède pas de jambes; son corps se termine par un "pied" noir qui le maintient droit. Il peut faire sortir deux grandes mains blanches de son manteau. Toutes ces caractéristiques peuvent renforcées l'idée que Shinigami ne possède pas de corps humains ou même de réel visage. thumb|L'expression de Shinigami en colèreL'expression de Shinigami peut changer cela se traduit par les yeux qui changent de forme. Quand Kid utilise son pouvoir de Shinigami pour activer ses lignes du Styx, le masque de Shinigami se brise petit à petit, néanmoins après que Kid ait désactivé ces lignes, le masque de Shinigami revient à la normal. Soit il change de masque soit son masque se remodélise. Quand Shinigami était dans le groupe des Grands Anciens il possédait un look différent son manteau n'était pas le même et on pouvait voir qu'il possédait un grand bras noir se terminant par une grande main noire. Sur son bras il est écrit "Death" ce qui signifie mort. Il possédait aussi un masque différent plus sombre, c'était un masque de squelette sans mâchoire. Il changera son masque par la suite car il faisaient peur aux enfants. La taille de l'âme de Shinigami est l'une des plus grandes du manga, elle fait toute la superficie de la ville de Death City. Son âme est de couleur jaune avec trois pics sur le haut de l'âme. Shinigami n'a jamais été vu entrain de marcher, seulement entrain de voler mais la plupart du temps Shinigami reste stoïque. Relation En temps que fondateur et maître de Shibusen, Shinigami est honoré et respecté par tous les membres de Shibusen. Au contraire ses ennemis le considère comme un ennemi très puissant. Death The Kid Kid est le fils de Shinigami et le petit frère d'Asura, Kid et Sinigami possèdent une bonne relation en temps que père et fils. Shinigami apporte beaucoup d'attention a Kid il fait beaucoup de chose pour qu'il se sente mieux. Néanmoins il arrive que Kid rejette les attentions de Shinigami souvent car il est pressé et doit partir en missions. Shinigami encourage et supporte son fils, il place une grande fierté et confiance en lui. Quand Kid utilise la puissance de l'infusio pour activer sa première ligne du Styx, Shinigami semble heureux que son fils progresse et se rapproche de son réel but. c'est le meilleur en matière de symétrie Asura Asura est le fils de Shinigami et le grand frère de Kid. Asura et Shinigami était dans le même groupe il y a 800 ans, Asura était sous les ordres de Shinigami. Mais finalement Shinigami scellera Asura car il a transgressé les ordres. Maintenant Asura et Shinigami ont touts les deux des thèmes opposés ( l'Ordre et la Folie. ) Eibon Shinigami et Eibon étaient autrefois dans le même groupe, car Eibon travaillait et se battait aux cotés de Shinigami. A présent, ils ne se voient plus mais Shinigami semble toujours éprouver de l'amitié pour son ancien camarade Eibon. Excalibur Par rapport à Excalibur, Shinigami semble le connaître.. Mais mis à par ça, nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus. Ils font partis tous les deux des Grands Anciens. Spirit Spirit est la death scythe de Shinigami, les deux sont amis et se complètent bien et il sont souvent vus ensemble. Il arrive souvent que Shinigami donne une baffe à Spirit car son comportement est trop déplacé. Shinigami place une grande confiance en Spirit en tant qu'ami et en tant qu'arme. En effectuant une résonance des âmes avec Spirit, il semble qu'il a aussi la capacité d'utiliser des techniques de faux très puissantes. Capacités Shinigami est l'un des personnages les plus puissants du manga, seules deux personnes peuvent le combattre (Asura et Mabaa). Sa puissance est tellement grande que son âme englobe Death-City. -Maitre Meister : Shinigami est un maître dans le maniement, il peut manipuler toutes les armes tombant dans ses mains et chaque Death-Scythe peuvent être considérée comme l'arme de Shinigami. thumb|Le sceau de Shinigami-Sceau: Shinigami peut sceller des personnes, il pose ce sceau qui garde la personne scellée. Si la personne arrive a se libérer,les sceaux, possédants la forme de tête de Shinigami apparaitront et essayeront de le capturer. L'attaque a était utilisée sur Asura mais à cause de leurs vieillesses,ils ne l'ont pas retenu très longtemps. -Perceptions des âmes: Shinigami pourrait maîtriser cette attaque répandu, Kid aurait pu hériter de cette technique ce qui peut prouver que Shinigami posséde cette capacité. -Folie: Shinigami est un être tellement puissant que son existence pousse les Hommes à la folie. Shinigami représente l'Ordre par la folie. Il serait un cas déclencheur de folie. -Baffe de la mort: La baffe de la mort est l'attaque signature de Shinigami, Shinigami frappe violemment son adversaire avec le côté de sa main. L'attaque est assez puissante pour propulser Asura au sol. -Shinigami Chop: Cette attaque est une variante comique de la baffe de la mort, Shinigami frappe une personne qui fait soit un bêtise soit s'écarte un peu trop d'un sujet, la personne touchée se retrouvera par terre. -Shinigami jets: Shinigami peut s'envoler a l'aide de jets qui apparaissent sous son manteau, cette attaque lui permet de se battre en altitude. -Onde de choc: Shinigami peut créé un onde de choc qui sort par ces yeux, l'onde de choc inflige de gros dêgats et permets de détruire des attaques qui sont lancées sur Shinigami. -Ombre crânes: Comme son fils, Shinigami peut invoquer quatre ombres noirs, cette technique pourrait servir comme rallonge pour attaquer. -Nécro-Bouclier: Comme son fils, Shinigami peut invoquer un grand bouclier en forme de crâne. Le bouclier est d'une très grande résistance. Histoire Shinigami est le fondateur des 8 Grands Anciens, il représente l'Ordre. À l'époque il pouvait se déplacer librement, avec son groupe il se battait contre toutes les mauvaises personnes et surtout leurs ennemis principaux, les sorcières. Un jour Asura finit par sombrer dans sa propre folie et dévorera trois des 8 Grands Anciens, Shinigami décida alors de le punir. Il retrouva Asura et finira par le vaincre. Après ça, il l'enfermera dans un sac construit à partir de sa propre peau. Puis il fixera son âme à Death City pour maintenir le Kishin prisonnier, mais suite à ça il ne peut plus quitter Shibusen. Il décida alors de fonder Shibusen afin d'éviter la naissance d'un nouveau grand dévoreur. Il a eu plus tard un fils, Death the Kid, le "fabriquant" avec un morceau de son âme. Partie dans l'histoire Shinigami apparaît dans énorment de chapitre, il est possible que des chapitres où il est vus ne soit pas noté dans cette section. Néamoins les chapitres non notés ne seront que des chapitres ou l'on ne voit Shinigami qu'un court instant et qu'il n'ait pas de grand rôle dans ces chapitres. Prologue Soul Eater Maka réussit à obtenir sa 99e âme maléfique, elle appelle Shinigami depuis un miroir, c'est la première apparition de Shinigami. Il la félicite et l'avertit que les sorcières sont très puissantes et qu'elle devrait faire attention lors d'un combat contre l'unes d'elles. Spirit qui se trouve derrière Shinigami commence a faire des commentaires sur Soul, Shinigami lui dira que si il continue il se prendra une baffe de la mort. Plus tard Shinigami, depuis son miroir observera le combat de Maka et Soul contre Blair. Spirit décide de partir sauver Maka mais Shinigami le retiendra, il trouvera que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Plus tard, Maka réussira à vaincre Blair, il sera alors révélé que Blair n'est pas une sorcière mais une chatte. Les 99e âmes obtenues disparaitront, Soul et Maka devront tout recommencer depuis le début. Black ☆ Star Après l'échec de Black Star et Tsubaki pour récupérer l'âme d'Al capone, Tsubaki appelle Shinigami. Elle s'excuse alors de leur incapacité à obtenir des âmes. Shinigami leur propose alors un moyen d'aller plus vite pour pouvoir devenir Death-Sythe, il leur explique que certaines personnes peuvent avoir des âmes très puissantes et que l'âme de Mifune en vaut 99. Il leur dit aussi qu'il est le garde du corps d'une petite sorcière nommée Angela. Death The Kid Après que Kid est laissé passer une de ces cibles, il appelle son père. Shinigami une fois invoqué, complimente Kid en lui disant que ces trois lignes sur ces cheveux sont très mignonnes. Puis Shinigami demande à Kid pourquoi il veut faire de Liz et Patty des Death-Scythe. Kid lui répondra qu'il veut des armes qui lui ressemble, même s' il doit récolter deux fois plus d'âmes. Shinigami l'envoi alors en Egypte dans la pyramide d'Anubis, pour détruire des momies et une sorcière nécromencienne. Après sa mission, Kid détruira la pyramide d'Anbubis par accident, Shinigami lui confisquera ces âmes pour l'avoir détruit. Cours de rattrapage Soul et Maka sont convoqués par Shinigami, ils se rendent dans la salle de la mort ou réside Shinigami. Shinigami réunit aussi Black Star et Tsubaki, il leur dit alors qu'ils vont participer à un cours de rattrapage, Maka et Soul refuseront mais Shinigami leur rappellera qu'ils n'ont pu obtenir aucunes âmes. Shinigami les informera que Sid était un ancien professeur décèdé qui est revenu à la vie mais sous forme de zombie, et qu'il attaque les élèves le soir. Shinigami leur dit qu'ils devront l'arrêter lui et celui qu'il la zombifié, il l'est menace aussi de les expluser si ils n'arrivent pas à ce cours. Shinigami est vu plus tard observer la bataille entre les élèves et Sid depuis son miroir, Kid arrive dans la salle de la mort et demande qui a fait de Sid un zombie, Shinigami lui révélera alors que Stein était le premier meister de son arme Spirit et que c'est le plus puissant meister de Shibusen. Encore plus tard, Shinigami et Kid sont vus en train de regarder le combat entre Stein et le groupe d'élèves, Kid semble étonné par les performances de Stein, à la fin du combat il sera révélé Stein et Sid jouaient un rôle pour entraîner les élèves, Kid décidera de devenir un élève du Shibusen. Le nouvel élève et le contrôle des âmes thumb|L'âme de ShinigamiAprès la bataille entre Kid, Black Star et Soul, Kid sera à terre ensanglanté du au fait que sa coupe de cheveux est asymétrique, Shinigami reviendra chercher son fils. Shinigami,Patty et Liz partiront avec Kid. Maka cherchera alors à voir l'âme de Shinigami mais elle ne la verra pas, elle ne se sera pas rendue compte que l'âme de Shinigami est aussi grande que Death-City en entière. Le sabre maudit Shinigami est vu parler à Tsubaki, les deux parlent de Masamune, un samouraï qui risque de devenir un Kishin si personne ne l'arrête. Shinigami lui demande de partir le tuer, Tsubaki acceptera la mission. Plus tard, Shinigami est vu parler avec Stein, il lui dévoile que le samouraï n'est autre que le frère de Tsubaki. Comme à son habitude Shinigami regardera le combat de Black Star et Tsubaki. Après que le duo est réussit sa mission il retourne dans la salle de la mort pour avertir Shinigami de leur victoire, Shinigami les attent. Maka, Soul, Kid et les soeurs Thompsons sont vus discuter et rigoler ensembles. Le Dragon Noir Après que Kid est termineé son combat contre Crona sur le Nidhogg, il rentre au Shibusen pour poser une question à son père. Kid est vu dans la salle de la mort face à Shinigami, il lui demande ce que veut dire "Le Kishin est tout près de vous" et il lui demande aussi si tout cela est liés aux faits qu'il ne puisse quitter Death-City. Soirée Anniversaire de la fondation de Shibusen C'est la fête d'anniversaire de Shibusen, la salle est remplie d'invités. Shinigami commence un discours, son discours se résume à un remerciement pour les élèves. Après un discours aussi court, ses élèves rigolent, Shinigami laisse sa place à Kid. Après le discours de Kid qui se finira en bagarre avec Black Star, Shinigami dira à tout le monde de s'amuser, néamoins Médusa activera son plan et Shibusen et tous les élèves ainsi que Shinigami se retrouveront bloqués dans une barrière magique. Un groupe d'élève réussira a s'enfuir pour affronter le groupe de Médusa. Combat mortel en sous-sol Shinigami et tous les élèves de Shibusen sont bloqués dans le cube indépendant et Shinigami discute avec Sid qui est blessé. Killik va alors vers Shinigami et lui demande s'il existe un moyen de briser le camouflâme, Sid lui répond qu'une fois le grand dévoreur réveillé, le camouflâme sera le cadet de leurs soucis. Shinigami ne voudra alors plus garder un secret. Il demandera l'attention de ses élèves, une fois que tous le monde est à son écoute Shinigami commence son histoire. Shinigami leur expliquera qu'il y a 800 ans, il était le maître d'un groupe de surpuissant guerriers ( le groupe des Grands Anciens.) Un jour un de ces membres est tombé dans la folie.Il est devenu le premier grand dévoreur, il a dévoré trois des Grands Anciens. Shinigami l'a retrouvé et l'a écorché vif, il a fait un sac avec sa peau et l'a enfermé à l'intérieur, il a ensuite scellé son âme à Death-City pour qu'il ne puisse plus revenir. Il avoue qu'il l'a scellé dans les sous-sol de Shibusen. thumb|258px|Shinigami affronte AsuraÀ la fin de la bataille dans les sous-sol, Eruka et Free réussissent à ressusciter le grand dévoreur Asura qui sommeillait dans les sous-sol. Asura sort des sous-sol est arrive dans Death-City, Shinigami l'accueillera. Asura fera la réflexion que Shinigami a bien changé, Shinigami lui dira qu'il va devoir déjà retourner dans sa peau. Immédiatement après avoir dit ça il inflige une puissante baffe de la mort à Asura qui se retrouve projeté à terre. Asura se relèvera et attaquera Shinigami avec ses écharpes, Shinigami les détruira avec une onde de choc. Asura blessé par l'onde de choc foncera sur Shinigami en sortant Vajra de sa bouche, Asura détruira une partie du masque de Shinigami avec le souffle de Vajra. Énervé, Shinigami essayera de l'attraper avec des griffes noires mais, son âme étant attachée à Death City, Asura est sorti de cette zone et Shinigami ne peut donc plus l'attaquer ou le poursuivre. Asura lui dira qu'il doute qu'ils se revoient un jour, puis il s'enfuira dans le ciel . Après sa bataille Shinigami retourna sur terre et dira à Sid de convoquer toutes les Death-Scythe, Shinigami soufflera à présent il va devoirs faire avec la folie du Kishin Asura. La vie quotidiene Sid informe Shinigami qu'il a réussi à faire venir trois Death-Scythe mais que les autres ne répondent pas. Un peu plus tard on peut voir Azusa, Marie, Justin, Spirit et Stein dans la salle de la mort face à Shinigami, Il ouvre le sujet sur le retour d'Asura. Stein explique alors que la folie provient de l'âme d'Asura et cette folie est un gros désavantage. Shinigami dit à Stein qu'il fera équipe avec Marie désormais, il donne alors les nouvelles fonctions des Death-Scythe. Quand tout le monde part, Shinigami demande à Spirit de rester il lui dira de surveiller Stein car il tombe de plus en plus dans la folie. Journée d'initiation Sid demande à Shinigami ce qu'il pense de Crona, il lui répondra qu'ils vont commencer un essai en l'envoyant en mission. Un peu plus tard on retrouvera Shinigami qui demande à Sid comment se porte Crona, Sid lui répondra que Crona est en mission en Ukraine avec Maka et Soul. Shinigami ayant des questions, lui demandera de contacter Stein. Plus tard Shinigami contactera Stein, Stein pense que le golem est côntrolé par Arachné. Shinigami lui dit qu'il sent mal cette mission.Justin est envoyé sur le terrain. Arachné sera réveillée en Ukraine, Shinigami se rappellera sa rencontre avec Arachné il y a 800 ans. Il est vu dans son ancienne tenue, Arachné blessée reste cachée et finit par se dissoudre sousforme d'araignée. Après la fuite d'Arachné et son groupe, Shinigami est vu assez déçu de voir qu'après le retrour du Kishin c'est le réveille d'Arachnophobia. Serpent Shinigami félicite Sid et Mira de leur missions, les trois parlent des artefacts d'ensorcellements massif notamment du livre d'Eibon. Mira demande à Shinigami si elle doit détruire le livre mais Shinigami rejette la proposition, à la fin de la conversation Sid et Mira partiront Shinigami les arrêtera et leur dira de garder le secret. La bataille pour l'infusio Avant que le bataille commence il est expliqué que l'île se trouve au nord de l'Alaska et qu'elle habrite le plus puissant des artefacts : l'infusio. Plus tard pendant la bataille de l'infusio, le groupe de 1er étoile arrive dans la tornade créée par l'infusio sur l'île perdue. Ils voient une scène d'il y a 800 ans se répéter en boucle, celle de l'explosion de l'île. Kid et les autres verront Shinigami il y a 800 ans mais il disparaîtra soudainement. Plus tard à la fin de la bataille, il sera vu discuté avec Maka encore une fois depuis Shibusen. Il recevra le compte rendu de la mission qui semble mauvais. Encore plus tard, il sera revu avec Spirit les deux discuteront de la taupe de Shibusen et décideront de faire appelle à B.J pour retrouver l'espion. Un choix difficile Shinigami et Azusa sont en pleine conversation sur l'infusio, le Dieu de la mort s'inquiète qu'Arachnopobia l'a en sa possession. Sid apparaîtra et dira à Shinigami que Médusa va venir le voir pour discuter d'une trève entre les deux groupes. thumb|230px|Shinigami et Médusa lors de la négociation Négociations Spirit arrive dans la Death-Room accompagné de Médusa, Shinigami commencera par mettre une baffe de la mort à la sorcière pour la punir d'avoir reveillé le Kishin. Après certaines discussions dont un débat sur la culotte bouffante entre Shinigami et Spirit, Médusa reprenda la négociation. Elle acceptera de donner les plans de Baba Yaga et comment détruire le bâtiment en contre-partie elle devra diriger l'opération. À l'assault du château de Baba Yaga Shinigami acceptera la requête de Médusa, il est aussi vu discuté avec Médusa du château de Baba Yaga. On le reverra discuter avec Tsubaki qui est au Japon depuis un miroir, il demandera de ses nouvelles et de son meister. Plus tard lors de l'assaut sur le château Kid connectera une ligne du styx ce qui aura pour réflexe de bousculer Shinigami. Spirit l'aidera à le relever, le Dieu de la mort dira que c'est une bonne chose et que cela signifie que Kid a activé une ligne, il réconfortera Spirit qui s'inquiète pour lui en lui disant qu'il est heureux que son enfant grandit. La fin d'une époque, un nouveaux départ Shinigami est vu discuté avec Tsubaki, Kim, Jacqueline et Angela, le groupe de fille demande à Shinigami si Angela peut habiter à Shibusen, il acceptera. Un peu plus tard on le reverra discuter avec Azusa sur la taupe de Shibusen, on découvrira que Stein et Marie l'ont trouvé et que la taupe n'est autre que Justin . Entraînement Stein et Marie rentreront à Shibusen après que Justin est prit la fuite, ils feront leur rapport à Shinigami et s'excuseront d'avoir étaient absents si longtemps. On le reverra peu après avec Spirit et Stein pour fêter la création du Spartoi. I wanna be an angel Shinigami observe les membres du Spartoi s'entraîner puis il appellera Azusa pour prendre des nouvelles sur Justin. Il reste introuvable et Shinigami annonce que le retrouver et une des priorités. En vadrouille Shinigami, Sid, Stein et Spirit patienteront dans le Death Room quand Marie arrivera accompagné de trois sorcière du cabaret Chupa Cabras don Blair. Il sera révélé que les sorcière sont ici pour une fête surprise afin de détendre les hauts placés de Shibusen. Shinigami se fera aborder par une sorcière toujours en pensant à son fils qui est retenu prisonnier par Noah depuis l'assaut sur le château de Baba Yaga. Les grands anciens Shinigami interrompt la fête est baffe Spirit pour l'avoir organisé, il demandera ensuite au sorcière d'utiliser leur pouvoir sur une copie du livre d'Eibon afin de faire entrer le Spartoi à l'intérieure pour sauver Kid. Black*star arrivera pour lui livré Elka. Opération de Sauvetage thumb|209px|Les effets des lignes de Kid se répercute sur ShinigamiOn voit Shinigami dans un Flash-Back, des membres du Spartoi viennent le voir pour lui demander de participer à l'opération de sauvetage. A la fin de l'opération Kid se retrouve face à Noah avec le Spartoi il activera deux lignes du Styx ce qui aura pour réaction de briser une partie du masque de Shinigami. Encore plus tard après la défaite de Noah, Shinigami dira à Spirit que la fellure sur son masque est du aux lignes du Styx et aussi que Justin sait ou ce trouve le grand dévoreur le problème et qu'il à encore fuit. Divagation Kid fait son rapport de l'opération à Shinigami, après ça les deux ainsi que Spirit et Stein observerons le corps de Tezca qui est mort pendant l'opération et découvrirons que c'est un faux et que le vrai est en vie. Le feu divin Kid est vu parler à Shinigami il lui dit qu'il en fait trop sur la recherche d'Asura le grand dévoreur en prenant exemple sur un assaut lancé sur Bagdad. Il dira qu'il part pour l'ile perdu voir Eibon, Shinigami restera stoique. Celui qui nous regardait de haut L'âme de Tezca se manifeste dans le mirroir de Shinigami il lui dira à lui et son groupe que Asura se trouve sur la lune peut âprès Maka elle aussi viendra averti qu'elle à découvert ou se trouve Asura. Shinigami déicdera de viser alors la lune avec les troupes de Shibusen. Après la réunion Spirit essyera de réconforter Shinigami qui à des difficulté avec son fils. Il dira qu'il c'est résigné à ne plus jamais le voir sourire avec une larme coulant de son masque. La lune Shinigami et vu faire une réunion avec touts les Death-Scythe et les personnage importante de la mission ultime qui se déroulera sur la lune. Plus tard l'astro zepplin servant de moyen de transports vers la lune sera achevé, Shinigami dira alors qu'il est tant d'aller sur la lune. La bataille pour la lune Alors que les troupes de Shibusen se battent sur la lune Azusa enverra un rapport à Tezca qu'il fera à Shinigami il fera mention des lignes du styx et de la bataille. Il sera aussi dit que si Kid ne devient pas à Shinigami il ne pourra pas vaincre Asura. Il mentionneront aussi que la guerre sur la lune pourrait se jouer par quatre groupes différent: Shibusen, Les clowns, Crona, Gopher avec l'infusio ( avec Noah qui est porter pour mort). Ainsi qu'une cinquième force, le dieux de la mort demandera à Tezca si il à averti Kim pour les négociations il dira que touts est prêt. Plus tard Kid rejoindra l'astro zepplin selon les ordres de Shinigami pour lui parler, Apès une tentative à la faire sourir qui échouera il lui dira qu'il doit rentrer pour négocier une aide avec les sorcières. Il se résignera et acceptera la mission et devra quitter la lune. Le tribunal des sorcières Kid rentrera sur terre et demandera ou se trouve Kim à Shinigami. Après les avoir sortir de leur douche Kim activera le portail, Shinigami dira alors aurevoir à son fils. Hissez Haut Kid reviendra du monde des sorcières il n'aura auchune réponse des sorcières sur le fait qu'elle vienne les aidé pour la bataille sur la lune. Plus tard alors que Kid sera repartit, Tezca et Shinigami engageront une conversation. Shinigami expliquera que les armes démoniaque ont était créé à partir d'Excalibur pour contrer les sorcières qui à l'époque était beaucoup plus puissantes. Vers la lune Shinigami et Tezca parle quand un projectiles arrive directement dans le Death Room, Shinigami énérvé pensera que c'est une attaques des sorcières mais ce sera en réalité Excalibur qui est venu voir les évenments. Il appellera aussi Shinigami "ancien gardiens de l'ordre" faisant référence à son titre qui va bientôt le quitter pour aller vers Kid. La seconde guerre astral Grâce à l'aide des sorcières Shibusen triomphera des clowns mais Asura se réveillera et libérera sa folie sur la lune. Au moments de son réveil Shinigami sera vu ressentir sa présence avec Excalibur et Tezca. The Darkside of the moon Asura affronte le trio de Shibusen: Maka, Black*Star et Kid. Lors de l'affrontement Kid activera deux lignes du Styx pour monter en puissance ce qui aura pour refléxe de nouveaux briser une partie de Shinigami. Excalibur lui dira qu'un nouveaux dieux de la mort va naitre. Shinigami lui répondra que Kid s'en sortira très bien, Excalibur lui demandera si il à peur de la mort Shinigami lui répondra en lui disant qu'il s'est débarraser de ces peurs il y'a bien longtemps. Détails Supplémentaires Lors de la fondation de Shibusen, il a changé son masque car l'ancien faisait peur au enfants. Les sceaux qui entravent Asura lors de sa libération porte le design de l'ancien masque. Le masque de Shinigami est devenue un des logos les plus connues de Soul Eater, il a même eu droit à être adapté en masque réel en tee-shirts et autres. Shinigami est un des personnonnage qui est apparu le plus tôt. Shinigami fait la couverture du tome 24 de Soul Eater, il partage la couverture avec Asura et la lune. Lors du premier sondage de popularité ( fait au chapitre 53 ) Shinigami a terminer 6e. Lors du second sondage de popularité ( fait au chapitre 100 ) Shinigami a terminer 10e. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Shinigamis Catégorie:Meisters Catégorie:Shibusen Catégorie:Grands Anciens